


The Affection Problem

by JuliaCorvia



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko isn't the brightest, Day 2 - Cuddling/Hand holding, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, but she has the determination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Something is wrong with Diana, and Akko is determined to figure out what it is no matter what.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895521
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	The Affection Problem

It was not an uncommon sight to see something odd happening in the red team’s dorm, often people would walk by and hear the sounds of cackling accompanied by a strange smelling smoke seeping from underneath the door. In the minds of the witches witnessing the state the room was in now however, that seemed positively mundane compared to the scene in front of them. Amanda, Lotte, and Sucy stared at Akko, who had somehow found herself an old tweed jacket and cap and was standing in front of the most elaborate cork board the witches had ever seen, the entirety of it taking up one half of wall. Featuring at the center of the board was a large photo of Diana Cavendish, seemingly taken without her knowing as she had a slight flush on her face as she was writing in a notebook. Stretching out from the photo was a complicated web of string, various colors connecting to a variety of photos, scribbled notes, and what even seemed to be a medical encyclopedia, precariously held up by straining push pins.

“I am sure you are wondering why I called you here today,” Akko said, starting to pace back and forth in front of the board, a brooding expression on her face. 

“Diana.” Amanda and Sucy answered at the same time, both looking deadpan at the mess in front of them. 

“Where is my desk Akko?” Lotte asked nervously, noticing that both her and Akko’s desks were missing in lieu of the monstrosity in front of them. 

“Thats not important right now,” Akko waved off, “I called you here because Diana has been acting strange lately.”

Met with raised eyebrows Akko carried on, “I keep noticing that she gets really red when I hug her, she always looks tired like she isn’t sleeping well, she doesn’t take notes when I hold her hand in class, and two nights ago she had to run out of tutoring after I noticed she had a paper cut and I kissed it better.” Akko pauses for dramatic effect, “She left her books behind too, something must have been really wrong.” 

Akko whirled around to face the three witches in front of her, reaching up to fix the hat that had dipped down over one of her eyes. “We need to figure out what’s wrong and help her.”

There was a moment of silence before the three witches erupted into laughter, Akko going red in the face as she crossed her arms and mumbled to herself. 

Amanda was the first to recover, walking over to Akko and draping an arm over her shoulders. “Akko,” she started, pausing to catch her breath, “Have you considered that Cavendish is gay. Like gay for you.”

The witches held their breath, waiting for the reaction as Akko went glassy eyed, seeming to black out for a moment before letting out a loud forced laugh, “Funny, real funny Amanda,” she pushed Amanda to the side sending her tumbling onto the bunks as Akko faced the rest of them. “Anyone else,” she yelped, eyes frantically looking at her roommates. 

“Maybe she is sick, with a fever.” Sucy starts, a smirk slowly appearing on her face. “She might need you to help make her feel better.”

Akko nods at this, fingers tapping on her chin, “She has been studying late into the night, and all that studying can’t be good for someones health.” She turns around scribbles on a post it note, pinning it on the board before rushing out in a hurry. “Thanks Sucy!” she yelled as she took off down the halls. 

Diana was enjoying a day in her room, pouring over some texts for her magical linguistics exam, hoping to review some of the more obscure grammar that had been eluding her this week. She leaned back in her chair, sighing as she remembered the main reason why she was having difficulty studying, she was hopelessly in a crush. She let herself get distracted from her studies, something that was becoming a concerning habit for her, when she swore she heard Akko’s voice. Passing it off as her mind running wild she turned back to her studies right before the door to her dorm was thrown open, startling her so much that her chair tipped back and she fell to the floor sputtering. 

“Diana!” Akko yelled running over and standing over her, “What are you doing on the floor?”

Stunned by the fall from her chair and the sudden appearance of Akko, Diana tried to stammer out a question before she felt herself being lifted from the ground. 

“You should be resting if you are sick Diana, you need to take better care of yourself. Also you are really light, do you eat enough.” Akko said, picking up Diana in a princess carry. 

The blonde witch felt her words catch in her throat, a small squeak escaping as she clung onto Akko, entering into a panic. Diana felt herself being lowered onto the couch and then the pressure of a hand on her forehead, unable to keep the flush from racing up her cheeks with the contact. 

“You feel like you have a fever,” Akko said, whipping around suddenly and moving towards the bathroom, “stay there” she called over her shoulder as she walked out of sight. 

After a moment to collect her thoughts, Diana called out after her, “Why are you here Atsuko?”

Akko’s voice echoed through the dorm, “I’m here to make you feel better.” 

The words sent Diana’s mind into a free fall panic, loosing control over her mind for a minute as her brain raced with all the different thinks Akko could mean, her mind full of images of Akko leaning over her, her hand cupping her cheek gently as she repeated those words staring into Diana’s eyes. She jolted back from her fantasy when she felt something wet and cool on her head, opening her eyes to see Akko hovering over her, placing a dripping wet cloth on her forehead and pilling pillows around her. 

“I know how hard it is to be sick but still have to study,” she prattled on, “I once had to take an algebra test while I was sick and it was terrible.” She said, propping up Diana on a mountain of pillows. “So I am here to make sure you don’t study too hard and get better.” She posed, hands on her hips, a large grin on her face. 

Diana cocked her head and stared at the witch in front of her, noticing something about her outfit, “Akko, is that one of my jackets?” 

Akko laughed, stammering as she started to back towards the door, “what, no, I’m going to go make you some soup bye!” she yelled running through the door, leaving Diana to her confused thoughts. 

Stifling a yawn Diana shrugged, well, she thought, allowing her eyes to close, maybe I did need a nap. 

— 

Two weeks later a note was ripped off of the cork board, fluttering to the floor as Akko let out a frustrated sigh, “So she has had plenty of time to get better, and even with me trying to take care of her she keeps getting worse.” She groaned as she fell back onto one of the bunks, Lotte patting her shoulder as Akko looked at the three witches once again gathered in the room. “Does anyone have anything to report,” she said, looking at them with hope. 

“Well,” Lotte started, “maybe she is under a lot of stress, I heard her mentioning something about her heart in class this morning, with the potion incident.” 

Akko jumped up started moving pins around on the board, she remembered that class, Sucy had made a potion that had briefly made Akko look like she was 6 years old, luckily professor Lukic had a counteracting potion on hand that she was able to give her. She didn’t hear Diana say anything, too caught up in staring daggers at Sucy, who smiled at the memory. 

Resting her hand on the wall she tried to piece together all the new information, missing Lotte and Amanda both crossing their fingers and holding their breath. 

“I’ve got it!” Akko yelled, “She must be under some sort of curse!” 

“What..” Amanda deadpanned, everyone’s shoulders falling in the room as Akko missed the mark once again. 

“Yeah,” the oblivious girl continued, “Not sleeping well, stress, her heart, someone must be trying to curse her. She must have not told us because she didn’t want us to worry!” she said, once again tearing her way out of the room, a chorus of sighs following her as she left. 

The halls of Luna Nova were calm in the evening, a perfect time to get some reflection in, Diana thought, walking through the halls. Akko had been acting strange around her recently, always hugging her or grabbing her hand whenever she could. Which Diana supposed was something the excitable witch did for all of her friends. She felt her mood sink at that realization, Akko treated her as she did all of her friends, it was the most charming thing about her, her boundless will to help everyone, especially those that she considered her friends. 

“Hi Diana.” A voice said, Diana looking up to see Akko standing in front of her waving. 

“Hello Atsuko,” Diana replied, giving the girl a soft smile, “Can I help you with something?” 

Peeking around Diana’s shoulder, as if she was checking for people around that could hear, Akko stepped right up to Diana, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“I know your secret.” She said, Diana immediately holding her breath as her eyes went wide. 

“O..Oh..” She stammered, not being able to tear her eyes away from Akko’s piercing red gaze. “How d..did you find out?” 

Akko’s face softened, bringing up her other hand to rest on Diana’s shoulders, “It was pretty obvious when I put it all together, but Diana you could have told me sooner.”

Diana inwardly cursed her luck, preparing herself for the worst as she tried to hold it together. “Well…” she started before getting cut off

“You know we are your friends, we can help you with the curse.” Akko said, eyes full of concern

“A curse,” Diana bristled, not expecting Akko’s rejection to be so harsh, starting to get confused. 

“Well yeah,” Akko continued, “You had someone curse you, probably because they were jealous of how amazing you are, people are so petty.” 

Feeling her stomach make several turns from the compliment, Diana uncertainly looked at Akko, trying to figure out what was going on. “You think that someone cursed me?” 

Tilting her head at Diana, Akko looked at her blankly, “You aren’t cursed? Isn’t that why you’ve been acting so weird lately.”

Letting out a sigh of relief at the fact that her secret was safe the blonde witch softly rested one hand on Akko’s shoulder. “No Akko I’m not cursed, I promise.” 

“Huh” Akko said, stepping back from Diana, the absense of her hands causing the British witch to almost step forward to feel their warmth, “well that’s good,” she continued, shoe scuffing against the cobblestones as she meekly said her good night to Diana and took off again. 

Leaning against a pillar Diana looked up at the sky and let her body release all of the tension she was just under, by Beatrix, she thought, I can’t do this much longer I’m going to have to tell her. 

—

The group of witches that had assembled in Akko’s dorm had grown, Barbara joining in after hearing about the Diana wall from Lotte. Amanda stepped next to her, realizing that Barbara was looking at the board with a shocked face. 

“Kinda impressive if you think about it, in a weird way.” she said, snacking on a bag of chips. 

Barbara blankly nodded, admitting to herself that Akko was a force of determination, and that this was an impressive monument to that dedication. 

The determined witch in question was sitting down, jotting down ideas on a notebook. Mumbling to herself she looked up and turned to Amanda. “So,” she said, Amanda gulping as the witches in the room turned to look at her, “any ideas Amanda.” 

“Me,” Amanda’s eyes darted around, trying to figure out what to say to placate the Japanese witch. “Well, I mean maybe she just needs to get used to hugs.” Amanda floundered, trying to put together a theory, “I mean we all know her family.”

The room went silent, everyone turning to look at the cork board, or particularly to the upper left hand corner, where Akko had put a black and white picture of Daryl, with a label over it reading ‘Public Enemy #1’. 

“She is quite shy when it comes to things like hugs.” Barbara chimed in, Amanda nodding frantically and following up on her statement. 

“Yeah maybe you just need to get her used to it,” she said, a plan forming in her mind, “Just cuddle it out and she will get used to it in no time.”

Barbara looked at her aghast, trying to gesture for her to stop, but Amanda was already on a roll, going up to Akko and pulling her out of her chair. “I’m sure prissy Cavendish just needs a little more Akko time.” 

Sucy gave a thumbs up, not looking up from her book, as Lotte shrugged and Barbara stood in silence. 

“You are right…” Akko starts, “She does seem like she doesn’t have enough hugs.” 

There was a sigh from Barbara as she looked resignedly at Amanda, “Diana does enjoy her time with you Akko, I’m sure she would love more of your attention.” She said, inwardly telling herself that it was for Diana’s own good and that she would beg forgiveness later. 

That statement seemed to make up Akko’s mind, nodding firmly to herself she called the meeting adjourned, scribbling plans into her notebook as the rest of the witches exchanged uneasy glances. 

Diana was in hell. 

She had been growing used to some affection from Akko, and knew that the witch loved physical affection, but the last two days had been excessive. Right now the two witches were on their way to the library, Akko holding Diana’s hands, their fingers interlaced, a fact that Diana has checked no less than 10 times. It seemed that after every class Akko was waiting to ambush her, immediately clinging to her as they walked through the halls, or even when they had class together. Diana couldn’t figure out if this was some sort of beautiful dream that she was caught in or maybe a form of karma had come back to punish her. 

Piercing red eyes met hers as she turned her head up slightly, Akko breaking into a large grin and pulling her closer, swinging their arms together, and Diana decided that this was most definitely her own personal hell. 

When they reached the library Diana started to veer off towards their usual study table before Akko pulled her over to a large comfy chair, sitting down in it before unceremoniously pulling Diana down into her lap, wrapping her arms around her, continuing to talk about how unfair professor Finnelan’s homework assignment is, seemingly oblivious to Diana’s plight. The conversation eventually lulled, the constant warm pressure of Akko’s arms around Diana fraying her nerves every second as Diana felt herself lean back into Akko unconsciously. 

“Comfy?” Akko asked, adjusting Diana so that the taller witch could lean on her shoulder, almost sitting across her lap at this point. 

Diana gave a hum of assent, feeling her hands move to touch Akko’s arms, tilting her head up and moving closer to Akko. She felt her eyes flutter as she almost summoned the courage to close that last distance. 

“Great!” Akko stage whispered, still maintaining her energy even in the library. “I’ve been wondering what was going on with you for a while, but it seems Amanda was right, you just needed some more affection.” 

That was it, Diana thought, having been interrupted for far too many times, finally throwing away all of the doubts that had plagued her for the past few months. Turning in Akko’s lap so that she was perched on the Japanese witch’s lap, and grabbing her face. Not this time she thought. 

“Uh… Diana,” Akko stuttered, a flush appearing on her face as she held perfectly still. 

“Have you considered,” Diana said, feeling victorious for finally putting a blush on Akko’s face, softly cradling her cheeks and leaning in, “That you are what has been on mind, causing me to act so different.” She said in a whisper, closing her eyes and leaning in, her nose bumping slightly into Akko’s as their lips met, Diana leaning into the feeling of Akko’s soft lips, her eyes fluttering as she pulled back. Akko’s face was blank, a small smile affixed to her face. 

Diana stood up, straightening out her skirt as she cleared her throat, “I am free Friday afternoon, I will pick you up at your room at six.” She said, trying and failing to contain the grin that she sported on her face. 

“Wow…” Akko muttered, shaking her head as she tried to get out a reply, “Yup, Friday, 6, date, yup.” 

With a small laugh and a wave Diana left the library, making a beeline for her room as soon as she rounded the corner. 

In the red dormitory Amanda, Sucy, and Sucy were studying, sharing a pile of snacks that had been donated by Jasminka. They heard the door open softly, looking over to see Akko stumbling into the room. 

“Akko,” Lotte started, sensing that something was up with their friend. 

Blind to the rest of the people in the room Akko walked over to her bunk, laying down and touching her lips. The other witches put down their homework and gathered around her, Amanda whispering, “Do you think Cavendish did it?” 

At the mention of Diana’s name Akko bolted upright, startling everyone around her as she pushed off the bed and ran over to the board, tearing down pieces of string around the central picture, grabbing notebooks from her shelf and opening them up to a blank page. 

“So!” she yelled, an excited gleam in her eye, “Date ideas. Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Diana can't deal with physical affection well.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
